


Five Times Gibbs got Tony Drunk in His Basement and The One Time They Vowed to Stay Sober

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Times, Drinking, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony’s relationship progresses in a drunken stupor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Gibbs got Tony Drunk in His Basement and The One Time They Vowed to Stay Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this happened. I’m convinced my muse is doing drugs.

The first time Gibbs got Tony drunk in his basement had been innocent enough. The man was babbling on and on about movies and Gibbs simply couldn't take it anymore. He didn’t have the heart to send the man away either, though. A few beers later and his problem was solved with his second passed out and snoring softly in the nest under the boat—the nest Gibbs usually slept in.

"Lightweight," Gibbs had grumbled good-naturedly as he nudged the man over to make a little room for himself. He wasn't going to be kicked out of his own bed in his own home.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

The second time Gibbs had gotten Tony drunk in his basement he'd started immediately with the hard stuff, pouring three fingers of bourbon into a jar he'd just dumped a handful of screws out of. Dead kids required the hard stuff. One glass quickly turned to two and then three and four with no sign of slowing down.

It wasn’t until Gibbs cut Tony off that the man stretched out under the shell of the boat and finally went to sleep.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

The third time Tony found himself drunk in Gibbs' basement was after a particularly bad break-up. A break-up Tony hadn't shared any details about but Gibbs still seemed to know all about the girlfriend— _ex-girlfriend_ accusing Tony of batting for other team. Alcohol had soothed many a bad break-up for Gibbs and he knew it would do the same for Tony.

As for the reason for the break-up… Gibbs had no idea what to do about that.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

The fourth time Gibbs had gotten Tony drunk in his basement had been when the man realized he was, in fact, batting for the other team. The realization had come in the locker room after a group workout session when he'd not only noticed his boss's nudity, he'd gotten excited over it. Thankfully, a conveniently placed hand on the front of his towel had hidden his excitement but Tony suspected Gibbs knew what was going on.

Regardless of whether he knew or not, Gibbs had continued handing him beers until Tony went from sober to tipsy to drunk.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

The fifth time Gibbs had gotten Tony drunk in his basement had been purely for self-preservation purposes after the man had come on to him and Gibbs didn't have a clue how to react. Tony, already far from sober to begin with, had started getting handsy which had quickly turned into attempted kisses and drunken confessions of undying love.

A few shots of the good stuff and Tony was out like a light and Gibbs was off the hook.

**NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

It wasn't long after that that Tony had showed up in Gibbs' basement again and Gibbs had vowed to keep them both sober. It was time to figure out what was going on between them and they couldn’t do that drunk. For two men who believed talking was overrated, after spending enough time apart to wrap their minds around what was happening and figure out what they wanted, no words were exchanged as they stood in the basement together. All it took was a look, a hesitant step forward, a cocked head and confident grin and all bets were off. Inquiring mouths led to exploring fingers and before long their shirts were missing and their dicks were straining almost painfully in the confines of their jeans as they ground their bodies together.

"I'm so glad we're sober for this," Tony muttered, his voice hiding none of his desperation.

"You're the one that keeps coming over and getting wasted," Gibbs teased.

"Because you keep getting me drunk!" Tony accused.

"I like you drunk," Gibbs confessed, his lips brushing against Tony's. He kissed the man passionately before continuing. "I like you sober even more."

Tony growled at the admission and the two started going after each other again. Soon, pants were gone and Tony was leaned over the frame of the boat, holding on for dear life and moaning and groaning in pleasure as Gibbs pounded into him while jerking him off, _hard_.

Moments later dripping sweat and satisfied grunts, mumbled curses and erratic body movements preceded the final blissful seconds that marked the end of the beginning and the beginning of so much more to come—both drunk and sober.

**End.**


End file.
